


Charity

by Ribby



Series: Boromir's Cloak [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Charity to those in need--of all sorts.
Series: Boromir's Cloak [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205957





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the "Cold" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). More about Boromir's cloak. Slight warning for hobbit cuteness, I suspect... and warning for a silly Gilbert and Sullivan reference, too. Sorry about that. *grin*

Aragorn cornered Boromir by the campfire. "Boromir, why are you without your cloak? You get cold easier than I, and we cannot have you ill for the rest of our journey."

Boromir shrugged. "There are others who need the warmth more than I right now--besides, I am never sick," he said--and then sneezed mightily.

"What, never?" teased Aragorn.

"All right, hardly ever."

Aragorn went to retrieve Boromir's cloak--and stopped at the sight of Merry and Pippin, curled together under the velvet and wool.

"Well, then we'll share mine," Aragorn said, and was warmed by Boromir's gentle smile.


End file.
